Love on detours
by LeyLey-chan
Summary: Hikaris Mother has left her and her Father would have preferred no daughter. Her live is realy not easy, but on her new shool everything will change, because there are two reasons to begin to love life - the basketball freak Aomine Daiki and basketball itself


Hey Guys ^~^ this is my second story whoop :D the story has nothing to do with the actually anime/manga. That means that the generation of miracles and Kagami and so on, are at the same school and same basketball team xD hope you nevertheless enjoy reading my story have fun! :D

I don´t own Kuroko no basket or any characters

Rated M for the language and maybe some …yeah you know xD

p.s sorry if I made any spelling errors don´t get to hard on me English is not my first language xD

* * *

**Love on detours **

**Chapter 1**

I heard my alarm clock ringing and I stretched my arm out only to grab it and throw it on the wall so it would stop, but unlucky I am it doesn't stop. I groaned annoyed and got up to turn it off.

"God, it´s Monday again…" I said annoyed. I walked towards my wardrobe and took out my school uniform, underwear and a towel and went into the shower. It was already 9 o´clock. I get out of the shower and got dressed. I walk downstairs only to see my father lying asleep on the floor again. Every night he gets home totally drunk, only to scream at his daughter how useless she is and that he rather had no Childs than one like me. He did this since my mom left us ´cause she didn't want to be with such an aggressive man anymore. To my pitch she left me too and now I have to stay with him.

I walked over him and straight towards the door.

"I´m going.." I said and as expected he didn't respond.

A little later I arrived at my new school and looked around a bit. `so that's my new school…looks boring ._. like each school I was.` yes I were at many other schools like that one before. The first thing I always do is searching for my locker, than I go to my class to introduce myself.

"I´m Hikari Nakazawa, I'm 17 years old and the rest is not important" I said flatly and walked towards the free seat next to a dark-blue haired guy with a tanned skin and a toned body and sat down. The blue-haired guy sat there with his arms crossed on the table and his head on them and so he was sitting there till the lesson was over. But one thing he did miss, one thing that I didn't like. He´s responsible for me until I am well versed here.

I waited on my chair felt for twenty minutes till I got up and hit my books on his head. Hard.

"What the fuck was that for, man?!" he screamed at me as he jolted up from the pain.

" Our teacher said that you´re responsible for me till I know this damn school well enough and I don't wanted to wait here till the next morning." I answered flatly as always.

" well I don't want to._."

"and why that?" I rolled my eyes.

"your first impression: annoying and boring." Hey said bored and stood up and grabbed his bag. I held his arm.

"listen. I don't want to either so let's just do this now and we have our peace okay?" I said annoyed and let his arm go.

"fine." He shortly answered and walked out of the classroom, me following him.

He led me through the school. We went through the school corridors, the cafeteria and the schoolyard. As we arrived at the sports hall he had stopped and turned to look at me.

"and that's the sports hall. I have training now so I have to go in here. Bye." He said and turned around again to enter the hall, me still following him. I don't wanted to but I knew my father was still at home and I really don't wanted to see him. The blue-haired guy turned around again and looked at me.

"What?"

"nothing. I just don't want to go home that's all." He raised an eyebrow and looked at me till a girls voice called out for him.

"Daiki-chan! You´re late again!" she ran towards us and stopped beside him and looked at me with a friendly smile. " and you must be the new student right? What's your name? " I looked at her like she was an alien. No one before looked at me this friendly.

"H-Hikari Nakazawa.." then she giggled a little and answered.

" I´m Momoi Satsuki and this idiot here is Aomine Daiki."

"Oi, what do you mean with "this idiot here" ?!" Aomine asked her angrily and she just smiled at him but I thought that smile was the one from a little devil and not really from the heart or something.

" You want to watch our game a little?" Momoi then asked me.

"What kind of?"

"Basketball." Came the answer from her and she didn't wait for me to respond she just grabbed my arm and took me along with her.

`Basketball…that's interesting.`

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic ^o^. The next chapter is in progress, but it may take me some time ´cause I've just finished my exam and we´re going to travel to Amsterdam for five days. So I'm apologizing already in advance :D

But anyways, don't forget to review if I made any mistakes or if I should change something :)

LeyLey-chan ~~


End file.
